This invention is for an apparatus which utilizes wave movement to create a source of low pressurized gas. The low pressurized gas can then be used as an energy source.
Prior to the introduction of the petroleum age earlier in this century, consideration was given to utilizing wave energy as an energy source. With the advent of cheap petroleum for use as the major energy source the technological efforts directed to utilizing wave energy fell into disfavor. Recently it has become evident that other energy sources must be utilized to supplement the modern world's dependence on petroleum.
The oceans and other large bodies of water all have waves of different magnitudes which are generated by the effects of the wind and tides on the water surface. While each individual wave may in itself only represent a very small energy source the endless accumulation of one wave after another represents a very large untapped source of energy. To be useful any device which harvests the energy of the waves must be able to convert the wave movement to some other sort of useful energy which can be transported. Further, if a wave harvesting device is to be used in the ocean, the device must be able to contend with a variable water level caused by the tidal movement of the water.